It looked like rain but it felt like Snow
by x-Midnight-Writer-x
Summary: We've been best friends forever. A ruined marriage and a lifetime of each others mischief had brought us together. Okay so i suck at this but please read : Rated M to be safe as it contains *hints* :P Please please please review :)


It looked like rain but it felt like snow

The cold Winter sun was rising over the lands of the Shire. Shining on the sparkling frost covered fields and hills. And straight in through the rounded window of my Hobbit home. I smiled into my pillow as I felt the warm body next to me and nestled down further into the bed. The warm body next to me stirred as I placed my freezing feet against it's legs. Its eyes opened and the body's pink lips drew up into a sleepy smile.  
"Good morning"  
"Good morning to you" I replied. Soft grey eyes travelled over my shoulder and looked outside.  
"Daytime again I see". It was the third morning of waking up next to each other. The third morning of the night before when flesh had grazed flesh, hands had been fisted in Auburn and Blonde hair, true happiness had been found in the satisfaction of intimacy. We had ignored the door, detached ourselves from life and lived hidden away.  
"Coffee?" I asked. Their grey eyes sparkled and a quiet "Yes" followed. I reluctantly sat up and drew the top sheet around my body. Padding across the cold floor of the kitchen I gazed out over the cold fields where we had ran as children and into the forest where we had played. As I waited on the stove two warm arms were wrapped around me.  
"The bed was cold without you" A voice mumbled. I leaned in to their touch. I had never known a bliss like it. Their fingers on my body, their lips on mine, pleasure beyond words. A ruined marriage and a lifetime of each others mischief had brought us together.  
"We're going to have to return t reality at some point" the voice mumbled, their hot breath against my neck making me shiver.  
"Not today" I whispered "Not yet" I felt their smile on my skin as the coffee was ready. I poured the hot caffeine into large mugs and handed them one.  
"Thank you" they said softly and brushed their lips against mine. I was waiting to get bored of their kisses, as I had done with lasses before. But with him, every time was like the first.  
"I was thinking eggs for breakfast" I said.  
"I didn't see any in the pantry"  
"Well we'd have to steal some from the farm" I gazed at him as the wicked gleam I knew so well entered his eye and sparkled.

An hour or so later, after much lip biting sheet grabbing activities, we closed the front door and walked across the fields. Our pipes lit and our gaze watchful for anyone we may meet on the way. Not that they would notice anything peculiar. Everyone in the Shire knew we were best friends. And there had always been much speculation about just how close we had been. Until I had gotten forced into marriage anyway. He had listened to me as I poured my heart out, held me as I wept, and been the best man on the worst day of my life. But here we are again. My marriage in ruins, but my heart whole.

On the return journey, with a dozen freshly lad eggs and an annoyed Farmer Maggot, we ran through the fields laughing and shouting.  
"I will race you to the top of the hill and from the summit, we can shout out loud, so they can hear us in Gondor!" They said. And we did. Suddenly the sky darkened. A streak of light and a rumble from the clouds were the preface to a pouring from the heavens. I laughed at the look of horror on his Hobbit face. I may have looked like rain, but it felt like snow. With our curly hair plastered to our heads and our shirts and britches sticking to our skin we raced for cover under the forest canopy. Their lips soon found mine and the rest of the World slipped away. They rested their foreheads against mine and I stared into his grey eyes once more.  
"I don't ever want this moment to end"  
"Me neither" I whispered.  
"I don't want to wake up in my crappy single bed alone anymore"  
"You don't have to"  
"I love you" they said. I knew how hard, yet easy it was for him to say, and he knew how hard and yet easy it was for me.  
"I love you too"


End file.
